Under Cover of The Worst Holiday Ever
by frauaaron
Summary: ino mendapati seorang cowok yg ternyata adalah gaara dirumahnya! tapi ia justru mendapati dirinya akan berlibur ke bali dengan cowok itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak kenal! Warning: Inside, RnR? :D


**_sometimes you will find a new thing in the middle of your bored time_**

* * *

><p><strong>UNDER COVER OF THE WORST HOLIDAY EVER<strong>

**disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! if it is, then gaara won't be appear in the comic, since he will be in my room ;)**

**PAIRING: ino yamanaka and sabaku no gaara**

**Warning: OOC B-G-T, tidak ada EYD yang tepat, since i used notepad and i dont care about the small-big-letter loljkjkjk (ganyambung), aneh, gaje, abal, dll.**

**HA to the PPY to the REA to the DING G-U-Y-S! 3**

* * *

><p>rambut panjang pirang ino tergerai indah, tubuhnya perlahan bangun dari tidur. tangannya mengucek matanya yang sembab sehabis bangun tidur, perlahan ia menarik selimutnya yang tadi membungkus dirinya. tangannya bergerak-gerak mencari remote AC hingga akhirnya ia pun mematikannya, kakinya beranjak turun dari tempat tidur putih mewahnya.<p>

dengan atasan tanktop ukuran setengah longgar putih, dan celana tidur hitam panjang, serta rambut yang terurai ia beranjak keluar meninggalkan kamarnya yang dapat dibilang mewah. ino adalah siswa kelas 3 yang baru saja lulus dan telah di terima di jurusan teknik informatika Institut Teknologi Bandung sehingga kini ia menikmati libur panjangnya sebelum masuk dan acara ospek dimulai. tubuh ino berjalan gontai melewati pintu kamar dan beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil handuk. hanya sesaat ino merasa ada yang aneh, kesadarannya tiba-tiba sudah terkumpul semua, merasa ada yang aneh di rumahnya, ia menoleh ke sekeliling. baru saja ia melihat ke arah kirinya alias ruang tv namun matanya sudah terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di ruang tv itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA" ino seketika menjerit, namun tanpa gerakan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, kini gerakan tangannya dengan cepat refleks menyilang mencoba menutupi bahunya dengan handuk dan mencoba untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang daritadi masih pakai tanktop.

yang benar saja? kami-sama kenapa ada cowok seumuran gue disini? GUE M-A-S-I-H PAKE TANKTOP!

"apa-apaan sih lo teriak-teriak kayak orang ngeliat setan?" suara berat sekaligus dingin itu langsung menyahut teriakan ino yang daritadi terpaku di ruang tengah menatap sosok pemuda itu yang sedang fokus ke arah tv yang ternyata sedang main nintendo. pandangan mata pemuda itu sama sekali gak beralih dari tv, sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadiran ino.

"yang apa-apa ya lo lah! lo siapa sih? ibu gue mana?" suara ino masih meninggi walau memang sudah tidak berteriak lagi.

"ih buset lo berisik banget sih mbak, ibu bapak lo sama ibu bapak gue tuh lagi jalan-jalan ke pulau seribu, makanya gue disuruh kesini!" ternyata pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya, yang sekarang terkesan nyolot. yaiyalah siapa yang gak nyolot kalau udah dinyolotin duluan. namun mata jadenya masih fokus kepada layar, masih memainkan mario bros lewat nintendo milik ino yang ia temukan di dekat tv. dan langsung ia mainkan.

"maksud lo?" ino sedikit gak percaya. yang bener aja? kok orang tuanya sama sekali tidak membicarakan rencana jalan-jalan ke pulau seribu ke ino sih? padahal kan bisa dipastikan dia bakalan ngintil sekalian ngisi liburan juga. tapi sekarang? kenapa dia malah ditinggal sendirian di rumah gini. oke ralat, gak sendirian karena sekarang udah ada pemuda seumurannya dengan rambut merah, kaos hitam keabu-abuan yang sedang autis main nintendo. plus, nintendo itu miliknya!

tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya sekarang dan ino hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang makin pusing menerima kenyataan yang ada. '_ya tuhan, kenapa orang tuanya tiba-tiba membenci dia seperti ini? mau jadi apa gue sama anak satu ini?'_ batin ino.

"jadi, sekarang cuma kita berdua ditinggal sama bonyok kita?" ugh ino benar-benar menyesal bangun siang dan tidak mencegah orang tuanya untuk pergi tanpa dirinya. dan pemuda di hadapannya kini menoleh ka arahnya setelah menekan tombol pause.

"sumpah lo berisik banget sih, no. gue lagi main nih jadi jangan ganggu." cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut gaara. gaara memang sudah tau bahwa gadis dihadapannya bernama ino, namun tidak sebaliknya. lalu gaara segera melanjutkan game di hadapannya.

dan kini ino hanya bisa berjalan gontai plus pasrah menjauh dari gaara dan berbalik kembali ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan acara mandinya. ino tidak menyadari bahwa gaara kembali menekan tombol pause dan mata jade itu memerhatikan punggung ino yang berjalan berbalik. namun hanya sekejap lalu ia melanjutkan kembali gamenya, '_apa peduli gue?_' batin gaara tak peduli.

kini ino bisa merasakan butiran-butiran air shower membasahi tubuhnya, setelah mendapatkan penjelasan singkat yang sama sekali tidak menuntaskan rasa penasarannya pada keanehan pagi ini, ia telah berada di kamar mandi-tujuan awalnya sebelum ia mendapati keanehan itu-ia super mencoba untuk rileks. pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya dan ke pemuda itu.

'_astaga! aku bahkan belum mengenalnya, kami-sama!_' inner ino kembali menggerutu.

seingat ino pemuda tadi berambut merah bata, berkaus hitam keabu-abuan dan mata jade dinginnya. oh ya, plus sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat! ia kembali teringat bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap ramah kepadanya dan terkesan nyolot abis.

'_oh my god, jadi sekarang gue sendiri ditinggal cuma bareng itu anak sampe ibu ayah balik?_'

tubuh ino sekejap lunglai masih shock kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini yang jelas-jelas mengacaukan mood liburannya! namun pada akhirnya gadis ini hanya bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya pasrah. semoga aku baik-baik saja kedepannya... batin ino pada dirinya sendiri.

akhirnya ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap jeans Cheap Monday berwarna khaki dan atasan jersey bola Germany NT home berwarna putih. dengan rambut yang di cepol hingga kini menampakkan leher jenjangnya dan sebuah handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. ino memang tidak pendek, justru cenderung tinggi walaupun tidak berlebihan, yang jelas ino memang mempunyai tubuh yang proporsional.

kini ino melangkah menghampiri gaara yang ternyata masih saja asik bermain nintendo.

ino. butuh. penjelasan. lebih. lanjut.

"hei, bisakah kau berhenti bermain atau apalah" ucap ino tak peduli selain tentang cowok yang dihadapannya yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

ino yang tadi terduduk di sofa tepat di belakang gaara yang sedang duduk lesehan di karpet, langsung beranjak dan tangannya dengan cepat menekan tombol power di tv 40 incinya.

"Woi! apa-apaan lo, asal matiin tv aja sih!" akhirnya kini ino bisa mendapatkan perhatian cowok dihadapannya. namun dirinya hanya menyilangkan tangan didadanya dan meminta penjelasan kepada cowok itu.

"bang, bangun. ini rumah gue, bang. lagian lo siapa sih?" kata ino sarkas.

gaara akhirnya menghela nafas, berharap semoga ino cepat berhenti mengomel dan berhenti menanyai rentetan pertanyaan.

"oke, oke. gue gaara, anaknya temen bonyok lo. dan gue disini disuruh bonyok gue buat nemenin lo ke bali."

sumpah,

ino speechless.

udah ditinggal ke pulau seribu, terus liburan sendirian cuma sama pemuda menyebalkan yang bahkan dia gak kenal sama sekali. dan sekarang harus ke bali bareng dia? mending gue kabur ke jerman aja kali ya? batin ino yang malah melenceng jauh ngalor ngidul sampe ke jerman.

"oke, udah jelas kan. sekarang dengan segala hormat gue ke lo, nyonya yamanaka, tolong nyalain tvnya lagi." pinta gaara yang justru benar-benar terlihat seperti perintah ditambah tatapan mata jade yang tajam ke arah ino.

tapi ino justru mengabaikan tatapan itu dan malah mendekat ke arah gaara, dan ikutan duduk lesehan. dahi gaara mengernyit bingung. ini cewek mau ngapain malah ikutan duduk lesehan? gue kan udah jelasin.

sekarang mata ino yang gantian menatap gaara dengan penuh kebingungan, tanda tanya, kaget, shock dan kesel. "maksud lo ke bali?"

"aduh, lo tuh budek atau apaan sih? iya kita bakalan ke bali, disuruh sama ibu ayah kita! pesawat bakalan terbang jam 3 dan sekarang udah jam 11 mending lo cepetan siap-siap deh, 15 menit lagi kita berangkat."

ino bukanlah cewek yang dungu, dengan cepat otaknya memproses apa yang dikatakan gaara. oke jadi ceritanya, sekarang dia cuma bareng gaara dan ke bali? sialan nih ayah, ibu, mentang-mentang ke pulau seribu, jadinya gue dikasih liburan barengan sama anak temennya orang tuanya yang nyebelin tingkat dewa. oke sih ke bali, bakalan dapat pengalaman ngecengin bule-bule ganteng.

ino akhirnya kembali berpikir...

_'lagian, disana gue gak bakalan banyak bareng dia kan? kita bisa jalan sendiri-sendiri juga. kayaknya gak bakalan ada masalah, lagian cuma sebentar kan? paling lama juga seminggu._' batin ino.

akhinya sekarang ino bisa sedikit tenang menghadapi apa yang ada dihadapannya, kini motivasinya untuk ke bali bertambah seiring dengan pikirannya mengenai bule-bule cakep. ia pun beranjak berdiri untuk mengepack baju-baju yang dibawanya ke bali.

'_sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk pergi ke bali, walaupun harus berdua dengan gaara atau siapalah dia'_

hanya beberapa langkah setelah ia beranjak berdiri, gaara langsung berteriak dengan santainya,

"oh ya, kita bakalan di bali sampe liburan abis!" yang langsung membuat langkah ino terhenti. dan kembali berjalan ke arah gaara.

oh ralat, ini sih ide yang buruk!

"SAMPE LIBURAN ABIS? itu berarti satu setengah bulan dong gue bakalan sama lo di bali?" ino kembali berteriak- setengah teriak, mungkin.

"yoi" jawaban yang benar-benar irit dari gaara tampaknya justru membuat kepala ino makin pusing.

"tapi gue punya hidup di sini, dan astaga gue gak mau ngabisin semua liburan berharga gue sama cowok judes kayak lo!" ino kini benar-benar frustasi, dan ia tak sadar seenaknya saja berkata 'cowok judes' langsung di depan orangnya.

gaara langsung berdiri beranjak dari lesehannya, ingin membantah ucapan ino barusan dengan cepat, kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan ino yang masih terlihat frustasi.

"lo, kira gue mau? gue juga punya hidup di jakarta sama temen-temen gue. jangan lo kira gue seneng ngabisin liburan bareng lo satu setengah bulan. hidih amit-amit mendingan gue balik ke jakarta aja dan kabur ke spanyol."

"UGH. gaara atau siapapun nama lo, kalo gitu kenapa lo mau ngabisin nemenin gue disini? lo ke spanyol aja deh." ino menimpali asal, ia masih kesal atas liburannya yang bakalan hancur bareng cowok judes ini.

"sorry aja ya, nona yamanaka, kalo bukan gara-gara nyokap lo yang baik hati gue mendingan cabut ke spanyol."

kini tubuh ino makin lunglai saja dari waktu ke waktu, tidak bisa menimpali apa-apa lagi atas omongan gaara. ia terlalu shock untuk berdebat dengan cowok di hadapannya kini.

'_mau gimana lagi?_' batin ino.

* * *

><p>angin berhembus menerbangkan sedikit banyak rambut ino yang ia biarkan terurai, dengan topi ala regae berwarna cokelat muda khaki. kini ia telah berada di bandara soekarno-hatta, yeah, apalagi kalau bukan karena perjalanan untuk mengisi liburannya secara paksa untuk pergi ke bali oleh orang tuanya. ino memang aneh, orang-orang justru beranjak ke bali dengan mood senang tapi untuk gadis pirang satu ini, moodnya benar-benar tingkat jelek sejelek-jeleknya.<p>

'_siapa yang gak bakal ber-mood jelek kalau kita harus liburan bareng cowok judes yang bahkan baru gue kenal hari ini!_' ino membatin, innernya sudah pusing, kesal dan benar-benar dongkol dengan orang tuanya yang seenaknya merencanakan ini.

"ino, mau sampe kapan lo berdiri disitu, cepetan kita check in!" suara gaara menyadarkan ino, dan semakin membuat ino kesal dan mendengus sebal. '_tabahkan hatiku, kami-sama, tabahkan hatiku.'_ batin ino.

ino dan gaara akhirnya memasuki ruangan tunggu setelah mereka check in, dan segala macam hal yang perlu dilakukan sebelum mereka terbang. kini mereka duduk berdua, bersampingan sambil menunggu panggilan pesawat keberangkatan mereka.

raut muka ino yang masih menampakkan wajah sebal, kini mencoba fokus untuk mengabaikan kekesalannya dengan membaca Four Four Two yang ada dihadapannya. ditambah dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya dengan manis, melantunkan suara Glee Cast yang menyanyikan lagu Friday. saat ini, Ino masih memakai jersey Germany NT putih dan jeans Cheap Monday hanya dengan tambahan topi regaenya dan sepasang sneaker putih converse serta blazer coklat muda Chanel. tak lupa sepasang kacamata yang ia pakai, ino memang bermata minus tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak suka memakai kacamatanya secara rutin.

hanya beberapa menit ia mendapatkan waktu damai membaca majalah Four Four Two-nya, ino menyadari daritadi ada tatapan dari cowok di sampingnya. tangan ino segera menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya dan menoleh kesal ke arah gaara.

"apa lo liat-liat? naksir ya sama gue?" sebenarnya ino bercanda, abisnya kesal sekali dengan gaara yang dari tadi sepertinya ingin mengganggu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh ino. karena menurut ino tatapan dari cowok yang judes dand super menyebalkan ini termasuk ke dalam hal-hal yang menggangu.

"ih bacot. gue cuma heran aja, kenapa masih ada orang yang suka sama tim sepakbola jerman? jelas-jelas tim spanyol yang kemaren menang World Cup."

singkat kata, ino memang pencinta bola. orang-orang yang sekilas memperhatikan penampilannya mungkin tidak menyangka hal itu, tapi jika melihat jersey yang dikenakan ino mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali. ino memang menyukai tim nasional jerman dan mendukungnya saat world cup kemarin, namun sayang tim kesayangannya itu memang dikalahkan oleh tim spanyol saat semi final.

ino kini menatap tajam ke arah gaara. 'i_ni cowok emang gak tahu diuntung ya? udah ngatain bacot, sekarang pake ngungkit-ngungkit jerman kalah lagi, apa sih masalah ini cowok ke gue?_' inner ino tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali kesal. ia benar-benar menyesal telah duduk di samping gaara, sebenarnya ia berpikir kenapa ia dan gaara harus duduk bersampingan. walau sebenarnya dari awal melihat gaara, ino sedikit terpana dengan segala yang dipancarkan cowok berambut merah ini. namun ino langsung berubah pikiran mengingat judesnya gaara yang daritadi seenaknya saja mengatai dirinya 'bacot'.

"mind your own business, kay? orang bacot kok ngatain orang lain bacot." ino membalas dengan sindiran habis-habisan walau suaranya terkesan datar, tidak mau mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut tangannya kembali membuka majalah dan mulai melanjutkan acara membacanya. ino memang tidak mau mempermasalahkannya karena ia sadar, saat ini ia dan gaara ada di tempat umum dan bukan dirumahnya. jadi, otomatis ia tidak bisa membalas dengan teriakan atau apapun. padahal ino udah geram banget untuk membalas perkataan cowok ini.

gaara mendengus sebal, memang sih ia sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi menyebalkan. tidak salah ino membalasnya seperti itu, tapi tetap saja, kini gaara juga kesal setengah mati. sebenarnya ia tadi bermaksud membuka obrolan, namun watak gaara yang judes dan jarang berinteraksi dengan cewek membuatnya justru berkomentar pedas.

'_sialan nih cewek_.' batin gaara dalam hatinya. padahal memang sebenarnya gaara yang cari gara-gara duluan, poor gaara! ia memang tidak bisa bersikap manis kepada cewek manapun. apalagi yang baru dikenalnya.

akhirnya mereka pun kembali larut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing, gaara yang bermain dengan iPadnya dan ino yang membaca Four Four Two-nya. hingga keduanya berhenti saat panggilan pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju bali.

segera ino menutup majalahnya dan mencabut earphone yang terpasang dan mengantonginya ke dalam tas yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. gaara juga dengan cepat mematikan iPadnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. tanpa sepatah kata apapun, tanpa obrolan apapun, karena keduanya tidak mau memulai pembicaraan, mereka melangkah keluar ruang tunggu dan berjalan menuju pesawat yang sudah terparkir di hadapan mereka.

* * *

><p>"...pesawat ini dilengkapi dengan 8 pintu darurat dan 4 jendela darurat, yang berada di bla-bla-bla" suara pramugari yang sedari tadi menjelaskan berbagai prosedur keselamatan sebelum pesawat itu terbang landas tidaklah terlalu menarik untuk diperhatikan bagi ino. kini tangannya menekuk menopang dagunya dan kepalanya menoleh kearah jendela pesawat yang terbuka di sampingnya. dan tepat disebelahnya sudah ada gaara yang juga tidak mengindahkan suara pramugari, dan justru membaca majalah pesawat yang tersedia.<p>

ino memang suka sekali untuk memandang kearah jendela, itu sebabnya ia menahan gaara yang tadi mau duduk disebelah jendela hingga timbul ribut-ribut kecil. namun gaara mengalah karena ia pikir tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan cewek sialan ini. dan ino pun mendapatkan spot tempat duduk favoritnya. di dekat jendela.

tidak terasa dari tadi ino hanya memandangi jendela dan menatap kota jakarta dan rumah-rumah yang begitu kecil dilihat dari atas. ino memang dari tadi hanya melihat ke jendela sehingga tidak sadar bahwa pesawat yang ditumpanginya sudah take off dan sekarang ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah serta gedung-gedung yang mengecil.

'_hmm, masih 2 jam lagi ya?_' batin ino, tiba-tiba entah kenapa ino merasa ngantuk namun matanya masih mencoba terbuka menatap jendela yang sekarang menampilkan kota jakarta yang samar-samar terlihat tertutupi oleh awan.

kepala ino akhirnya teralih dari pemandangan yang sudah mulai membosankan dan menoleh kearah samping. mendapati cowok berambut merah yang sedang membaca majalah pesawat. gaara yang dari tadi sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan menoleh balik menatap ino.

memberikan ino tatapan _apa-lo-liat-liat-gue_. sekarang giliran gaara yang bersikap begitu karena merasa terganggu atas tatapan ino. baginya tatapan dari cewek yang ia anggap sialan ini juga termasuk dalam hal-hal yang menyebalkan.

ino yang diberi tatapan seperti itu langsung menatap balik dengan tatapan, _ih-jadi-cowok-geer-banget-sih-lo_. dan akhirnya ino pun muak dengan acara tatap-tatapan yang tidak jelas sama sekali ini dan kembali beralih ke jendela yang sama membosankannya.

kepalanya kini tersender di dinding pesawat, ino pun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan cara terlelap, dan detik demi detik ino merasa terlelap dan tertidur.

* * *

><p>sudah lebih dari setengah jam gaara membaca majalah pesawat yang ditawarkan. sebenarnya dirinya sudah sangat bosan atas kegiatannya yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik. akhirnya tangannya menutup majalah yang ada dihadapannya, tubuhnya sedikit menggeser ke belakang, bersender ke tempat duduk. kepalanya tiba-tiba refleks menoleh ke arah samping kanan.<p>

terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang terurai dalam balutan jersey putihnya, kepala gadis yang bernama ino itu tersender ke dinding pesawat, matanya terpejam. namun gaara seakan tidak peduli kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

namun itu tidak benar, karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tangan gaara bergerak perlahan ke arah batasan kursi di antara mereka dan menaikkan batasan itu. tubuhnya bergeser ke samping, membuat pemuda itu sedikit lebih dekat ke arah ino yang tertidur.

kini tatapan gaara yang datar seperti biasa kembali menatap ino yang terlelap, entah apa yang membuat gaara tiba-tiba begini, namun tangannya menyentuh rambut ino yang lembut dan turun ke bahu kanan ino dan menariknya dengan pelan, membuat kepala dan tubuh ino mendekat ke arah gaara. tepatnya ino kini tidur menyender bahu kanan gaara.

_'sebenarnya aku kenapa sih?'_ gaara dalam hati merutuki dirinya. sebenarnya ia tak mau mengakui bahwa wajah ino yang tertidur sangatlah cantik dan manis. entah kenapa ia sedikit tertarik ke gadis pirang itu, gaara tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak peduli lagi. entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan di dalam dirinya yang tidak menginginkan ino bersandar di dinding kepala, melihatnya saja sudah tidak nyaman. maka dari itu gaara lebih memilih untuk mendekatkan ino ke tubuhnya dan membuat gadis itu tidur bersandar padanya.

kenapa gaara sekarang justru seperti bersikap peduli kepada ino? padahal ia benar-benar kesal pada cewek pirang ini dan justru menganggapnya sialan, bukan?

walaupun gaara tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia belum juga menjauhkan kepala ino dari bahunya, dan justru gaara kini merasa sedikit lelah di tubuhnya, dan entah kenapa matanya sangat ingin terpejam. pelan-pelan pemuda itu mencoba menutup matanya perlahan mencoba menikmati bahu kanannya yang menahan beban kepala ino. entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman disenderi kepala ino, padahal ia baru mengenal ino hari ini!

tanpa sadar gaara sudah terlelap jauh dari kesadarannya, pemuda itu sudah terpejam, matanya menampakkan legam hitam yang melingkari kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

PLUK..

suara pelan yang ditimbulkan kepala gaara yang jatuh keatas rambut berwarna pirang itu tidaklah mungkin disadari keduanya yang terlelap. kini, gaara yang tertidur bukan lagi tertidur diatas kursi penumpan pesawat. rambut merah itu kini bersentuhan lembut dengan rambut pirang ino. mereka saling bersandar dan tertidur hingga pramugari yang baru saja lewat, menawarkan segelas air mineral dan snack hanya menaruhnya di meja penumpang. tidak begitu ingin merusak tidur mereka yang tidur dengan posisi yang sama

* * *

><p>b e r s a m b u n g<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: HI GUYS! HEHEHE, yeah i write a new fic actually, and it's about our special GaaIno! erhmm, and actually i was thinking that this fic belongs to GIST, which is Gaara Ino's Spring Tale, but i just finished writing this fic in the first of june -.- so yeah, i kept this fic as a GIST in my mind, but up to you about this hehehe.<p>

**R E V I E W PLEASE? :)**


End file.
